


Stay Still.

by Milksettos



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [14]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, genderbent, i hate genderbents but this is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milksettos/pseuds/Milksettos
Summary: Jackie is trying to draw Davina but she won't stay still.Prompt 14 - Genderbent
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075913
Kudos: 5





	Stay Still.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 of the 30 day OTP challenge- I disklike genderbends a lot but this might have changed my mind lol

“Stay Still.” Jackie said sternly making Davina look up and give her a quizzical look “Huh?”

Jackie blushed sighing “I’m drawing you’s now stay still.” 

The taller blushed, pushing her dark brown hair behind her ear “I can only try… no promises” Jackie snickered at this going back to her drawing. She made a small grunt everytime Davina moved making the taller mumbled an apology.

It had been about an hour later when Jackie smiled after finishing “Ey Dav, You can move now, i’m done.” 

She looked up “Oh thank the lord i was gonna wet myself-” 

Jackie snickered “I would’ve let ya go if you had said something”

“Hows it look?” 

She blushed “I- uh…” She handed Davina the sketchbook letting her look at the portrait. 

“Wow… this is amazing” 

“Thanks…” 

Davina smiled handing the sketchbook back before hugging Jackie tightly 

“Huh?-” “just accept it”

So that she did. Jackie sighed hugging the taller brunette back, nuzzling her face into her shoulder.


End file.
